It's Gonna Be Love
by l'heure bleue
Summary: ”Don't ever leave me again,” I said, my voice breaking as a single tear slid down my face... Edward and Bella dance. /Slight AU/


**Title:** It's Gonna Be Love  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genres: **Romance/Drama  
**Pairings: **Edward/Bella  
**Summary: **It's time, I've been patient for so long. How can I pretend to be so strong? Looking at you, baby, feeling it too, baby. If I'm asking you to hold me tight, then it's gonna be all right.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I also do not own **It's Gonna Be Love** by **Mandy Moore**.

* * *

**It's Gonna Be Love **

**BPOV**

"Can I open my eyes now?"

There was a soft laugh from across the room, and then suddenly there was a hard, yet gentle and quite possibly the most comforting pair of arms surrounding me. I felt a huge smile light my face as I breathed in his scent; he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before whispering softly in my ear, his cool breath making me shiver.

"Yes, you may."

When my eyes slowly fluttered open, I was not nearly prepared for the sight that surrounded me. The whole front room of the Cullen's house—which was far closer to a mansion than anything else—was cast in shadows from the many candles that were placed on every surface. The flickering flames made the light jump around the room, the shadows casting an eerie yet breathtaking aura around us. 

"Breathe, Bella."

With the soft, whispering reminder from the perfect angel holding me, I drew in a quick breath.

"It's beautiful..." I said in awe, my eyes trying to take it all in.

He just smiled and laid his forehead against mine, his liquid gold eyes staring so deeply into mine that I was sure he could see into my very soul.

I was about to say more when music began to play softly in the background—so softly I barley heard it. Edward once again stared into my eyes, and I felt myself losing coherency once more. He simply stood back a few steps and held out his hand, a soft, beautiful smile lingering on his lips.

"Dance with me?"

"I don't dance," I said quickly, the automatic excuse slipping past my lips before I could stop it. I silently cursed myself as the music grew louder; I could make out the words now.

_It's gonna be me, baby,  
It's gonna be you, baby._

He laughed softly and took my hand without my offering it to him. His lips brushed my cheek as he whispered, "I'll lead."

I couldn't have denied him at that point even if I had wanted to. The soft velvet of his voice had once again dazzled me, and before I quite knew what was happening, he had led me out into the middle of the room before taking my left hand in his as he placed his other hand on the small of my back. He pulled me close to him and closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine.

_It's time, I've been patient for so long,  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Looking at you, baby,  
Feeling it too, baby,  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight,  
Then it's gonna be all right._

I laid my head against Edward's chest as I let the words wash over me; he was smiling as he held me closer and moved me slowly, gently, around the candle-lit room; I felt like I was soaring, but that probably had a lot to do with me being so close to the person I loved more than anything else in the world. The soft tickling of his warm breath didn't help matters, either.

"This song always makes me think of you."

"Everything makes me think of you," I countered, letting out a quiet, soft laugh; he didn't miss my words, and came back with his own.

"You _are_ everything."

_It's gonna be love,  
It's gonna be great,  
It's gonna be more than I can take.  
It's gonna be free,  
It's gonna be real,  
It's gonna change everything I feel._

The words made my heard speed up as I realized exactly why the song made Edward think of me. He seemed to have figured out what I was thinking, because as he twirled me around again, smiling in a way that should have been against the law, he pulled me even closer.

"I love you so much," he whispered, his beautiful eyes gazing into mine once more. Darn him and his dazzling. I couldn't so much as form a coherent sentence as he gently touched his lips to mine; the moment was too beautiful to screw up, so I simply gripped his arm tighter and kissed him back softly. When he _did_ pull back, he was still smiling, so I figured I'd done at least that much right.

"Love you, too," I finally managed to whisper, fearing that if I spoke any louder than I was daring, the calm, serene atmosphere would be broken.

_It's gonna be sad,  
It's gonna be true.  
It's gonna be me, baby,  
It's gonna be you, baby.  
It's gonna be ...  
It's gonna be love_.

"It's gonna be sad... " I whispered, my eyes closing as we swayed gently.

"... It's gonna be true," he whispered back, his voice breaking with the last word as he, too, thought back to the the time when he had left me—the most painful thing I had ever experienced.

"It's gonna be love," I finished, smiling as I removed my hands from his and simply wrapped them around his waist, needing to feel him closer to me. Instinctively, he wrapped one arm around my small, shivering form and let his other hand run through my soft curls as he held me to his chest.

"It's gonna be love."

_Time in my restless your a fool,  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me, baby,  
Maybe it's true, baby,  
Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of.  
We've waited long enough_.

"Don't ever leave me again," I said, my voice breaking a a single tear slid down my face. His words, the lies that he had told me to try and protect me, the pain as my heart broke to a million pieces... it all came flooding back as I listened to the lyrics of the song that seemed to have been written only for us.

"I'm never leaving, Bella," he assured me, his voice unwavering and strong as he gently swayed me around the room, all the while holding me recklessly tight. "Never. Not even if you want me to."

I laughed; it came out as more of a hiccup as I tried to wipe my tears away without them being noticed. "Don't hold your breath on that one."

He smiled so softly it felt as though my heart was swelling to dangerous proportions in my chest as he reached up an ice-cold hand to press lightly to my cheek. His thumb wiped away the tears that just wouldn't stop as he leaned his head on my shoulder and began to sing along with the lyrics in such a soft, beautiful voice that I was sure I would never stop crying.

_The sooner you let two hearts beat together,  
The sooner you'll know this love is forever,  
Love needs time now or never.  
It's gonna be tough,  
You gotta believe,  
It's gonna be strong enough._

After he gently whispered the words in my ear, he pulled back a little, and before it registered in my mind that he was no longer staring into my eyes with his warm, liquid gaze, he was already leaning down in front of me on one knee. 

I gasped as I realized what he was doing, and I was sure I would have tried to escape if he hadn't taken my hand into his own.

_It's gonna be love,  
It's gonna be great,  
It's gonna be more than I can take.  
It's gonna be free,  
It's gonna be real,  
It's gonna change everything I feel._

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know I'll never, ever be enough for you, and I'll never be able to make it up to you for leaving, for breaking you heart, but I'd like to spend the rest of my life—and yours—trying, not only as your boyfriend, but as your husband. I also know you hate the very idea of marriage, but know this: It doesn't matter whether you say 'no' or 'yes'... I love you, and I will never, _never _leave your side. Not now, and not for the rest of eternity... so will you just put this stupid ring on your finger and be my wife?"

_It's gonna be sad,  
It's gonna be true,  
It's gonna be you're the one to do.  
It's gonna be hard,  
It's gonna be tough,  
It's gonna be more than just enough.  
It's gonna be love,  
Oh, it's gonna be love _...

"Edward ... I ... " Oh, great. I was crying again. " ... I don't know what to say."

"Then just say yes," he whispered softly, standing to his feet once again to take my shaking form into his arms. I wiped my eyes, then nodded, slowly at first, then more confidently.

"Y-yes," I whispered. 

The single words made his whole face light up like I'd never seen before. The most beautiful smile came to his lips as he took the ring he'd shown me before from his pocket to slowly slide onto my trembling finger. 

He stared at it for a second, then turned back to me; he gently placed his hands on my hips, and I was flying; the air rushed past as he swung me around in the air, his laughter filled with love. I could feel my knees growing weak, and it was a good thing he was holding me, because as soon as he pressed his lips gently to mine, I felt my legs give out and I collapsed in his embrace.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said, breaking the kiss and laying his forehead against mine. I smiled as he wiped away the last of my tears and just continued to hold me, not needing or wanting anything more.

"I love you more."

He laughed, the beautiful sound echoing in the dark, shadow-cast room, and kissed me once more before beginning to sway me around again as the music came to an end.

"I bet you'll love me a whole lot less when we have to tell Charlie."

"Oh, God! Charlie!"

Edward just laughed again, and I let the sound of his laughter melt away my worry; being here, with him, with the promise of forever lingering in the shadow-cast room, was all I needed.

_It's gonna be love,  
Oh, it's gonna be love _...

* * *

_Soo_... whatcha think? I'm not too sure about it... but _the song_. Seriously, if you haven't heard it, go listen! It was written just for them! Lol. And this is my first story, so I'm nervous. _(Laughs)_ I might write more. Depends on the ideas I get.

**_NOTE_: **I have read all three books. This is just an AU about what could have happened if Bella didn't accept Edward's proposal the night she did. 

_**Please Review! **(Edward plushies for reviewers!)_


End file.
